


You Only Get One First Time

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	You Only Get One First Time

It had been ridiculously easy to get a strand of his hair. James had put him in a headlock and as they broke apart, Severus yanked at his nape, making James yelp and also earning himself a hex but it was worth it.

That's was the price you paid when you attacked fellow students in the corridors. Occasionally you lost something precious.

Something irreplaceable....

Severus thrust into Lily, hands on her breasts, memorising every curve and freckle.

"I'm so glad we waited until now," she said, softly, carding her hands through his hair.

"Me too," Severus said truthfully, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. 

He almost hadn't believed it when he overheard those brutes saying she was still a virgin. But she was so tight around him that he knew it must be true. 

Severus came hard inside her for the first and only time, blocking out the words she moaned as she shuddered through her orgasm beneath him.

"Oh, _James_!"

Severus bent his head and sucked at her collar bone. It would surely leave a mark she'd have to explain should she decide to repeat her performance for James again tomorrow.

It was nothing more than she deserved.


End file.
